Birthday Existance
by Ashollow
Summary: There is one thing that Tony know's how to do better than anyone and that would put together a party. However, he doesn't know when a certain archer's birthday is so he goes to the ends of the earth in order to find out when it is.


There was one thing that Stark does and that is throw parties for any type of occasion there is. He's snooped around and found out when the others birthdays… well all but one of them and it's bugging him half to death. He's been going through all of SHIELDS files but he can't seem to find the information he needed.

He so the next best thing he did was asking Natasha on when it was, however she didn't know. He then called Laura but she didn't know either. After that he called Coulson, who once again didn't know. It was driving him against the wall. So he snuck out of the tower and went to Clint's hometown in Iowa because that was all he did know. Tony went to Clint's old childhood home which had been vacant probably from the time Clint's family got destroyed. When he went through the house he couldn't even find his birth certificate, however he did happen to find his brothers.

At that point Tony mentally screamed. He went to child protective services because maybe they had a copy of it, but they didn't. So he went to the last resort and it was going to the sectary of state so they can pull up information on him. The office worker was able to pull it up and said _'his birthday is June 18_ _th_ _1971'_ when she said that Tony's head perked up and his eye's made his way to the calendar on the wall and realized that June 18th is in just a couple of days. Tony got up, smiled and thanked the lady who had given him the information that he needed.

As he was walking he called Natasha and Laura the recent news that had been given him. He had told them that he was going to be planning the biggest birthday celebration that Clint has probably ever had. It's going to be epic, he thought. Then it came to him and frowned thinking to himself _'does this mean, he hasn't celebrated any birthdays at all? What if he doesn't like it? Oh well, we can only find out when it happens.'_

It was the next day and thanks to SHIELD Clint and Natasha was sent on a mission and they wouldn't be back till the 18th so that had given Tony enough time to set everything in order for their return. So he called all of Clint's friends which included the X-Men, Fantastic Four, SHIELD members. Tony not Clint's family he had Pepper take a private jet to go and get Laura, Lila (13), Cooper (17), and Nate (10). He made arrangements for the rooms as well.

Laura, Lila, Wanda, and Pepper had baked the cake for him.

It was about the time that Clint and Natasha was due back from their mission and all of the guests where in their places. The lights where off, and they were ready to surprise him, though it might not be the best idea ever to surprise a superspy but whatever this has to be done. Or rather in Tony's mind it did.

JARVIS spoke telling them that Agent Barton and Romanov had returned and was heading up. When the elevators had opened, the first thing that Clint had realized was that the lights were off which was weird because they were never off… especially at this time of night. Tony would normally have them on, so he reaches for the light switch, and when he turns the lights on he hears "SURPRISE!" and sees a lot of his friends there, along with his family.

The only thing Clint could think was _'this has STARK_ written all over it' so he yells "STARK! GET YOU'RE A…" he remembers that his children where in the room and continues "GET YOU'RE BOTTOM OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!"

Tony walks over to him and says "well today is your birthday and I wanted to make it special for you. Like how I did with everybody else on the team."

Clint looks around the room and says "I'm sorry, but did you say birthday? You mean I actually have one?"

Steve walks up and says "you mean… All this time you never knew you had a birthday, have you not celebrated it at all when you were younger?"

His guests all looked at him with guilt on their face. Every year they've always celebrated birthdays and had included him, yet here's somebody who didn't even know that he had one.

Clint voice got a little cracked as he says "even when my parents were alive they didn't care about me, in fact they wanted me dead. Have the scars to prove it too. So it just left me and my brother, who as it turned out didn't really care for me either 'cause he also wanted me dead. After a little disagreement we had it as just me, wandering around helplessly alone. So dates never really bothered me anymore, and plus I don't even remember my own age anymore. But damn Tony how the hell did you find out when my birthday was? I didn't even know… did SHIELD have it on file?"

Lila ran up to Clint and held out her hand saying "daddy money for the swear jar."

Clint looked at her and looked up at the others who were laughing at him. He pulled out his wallet and gave Lila a few coins. As they were doing this Tony says "no SHIELD didn't have it on file. So I did a little snooping and went to your old home in Iowa to see if anything was there. All I found was your brothers." Clint cave Tony a questionable look and continued "your house is vacant, so I went to child services and they had nothing on you either. Then I went to the sectary of state, that's where I got lucky at." He waves to Pepper where she grabs a present from the table, it wasn't anything big or too small, it seemed a little flimsy as well.

As Pepper gives him the present Tony says "I was going to wait till later to give you this one, but now seem good. This is from Pepper and I, I hope you like it."

Clint opened the present which turned out to be a piece of paper, as he turned it around his eyes read everything on it.

Department of Health, State of Iowa

Division of Vital Statistics

Certification of Birth

This is a Certify that according to records on File in This Office, That

Clinton Francis Barton

Sex Male was born _June 18_ _th_ _1971_ _at_ Waverly: Bremer County, Iowa State File No. M.403 Date of Filing July 3rd 1972 In witness where of, the seal of the Department of Health, State of Iowa has been affixed here to this 19 day of Auguest, 1980

Father's Name: Harold Barton

Mother's Name: Edith Smith

Also a couple doctor signatures at the bottom. As he was reading this tears had formed in his eyes and whispered to himself _'I actually exist.'_ From across the room Wolverine herd him says that and frowned however he said nothing because he'd only offend him.

Laura walks up grabs his hand, smiles and says "come on Clint. We've got you some food, cake, and you got to open the rest of your presents." As time moved forward the night was coming to a close however before people had left he was able to say "thank you" to everyone.


End file.
